


Whatever You Need

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: After care, First Time, Flogging, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm, Relationship(s), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve will do anything for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbeyjewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/gifts).



Steve isn't sure about any of this. How can he be? He's never done anything like this before, never even heard the whispers about kinks like this, things that make him blush and stumble over his words. But he trusts Bucky. He knows that the other man needs this.

He'd had to get a book about it, and it wasn't the sort of thing you could just go to the library and get. Thank goodness for the internet and Amazon accounts. 

Bucky had told him not to worry, that he'd procure what would be needed. But even as he hefted the flog in one hand, he couldn't help but feel awkward. This was nothing that he knew about, or understood, but just one look, that helpless look in Bucky's eyes was enough to draw an "Okay, whatever you need Bucky" out of him. 

It wasn't that Bucky was helpless either. It was just that he knew that this made Steve uncomfortable. He'd had to ask him, reassure him, and set ground rules. What was okay. What was not. And if Steve felt that he couldn't continue at all, to stop immediately. 

It was daunting. Bucky laying naked, face down on the bed and tied to the four posts. Even though they'd made love countless times since the other man had come back to him, even though they'd been lovers during the war, the sight makes him blush. The thought of marring Bucky's skin makes him feel like an animal, a monster. But Bucky insists, it won't hurt him, it's what he wants.

Slowly, he trails the tails of the flogger down the other man's back gently. Bucky trembles under the touch, but he's told Steve that if there was anything wrong, either of them could say the safe word at any time.

He almost says it. Is almost too scared to. But he brings the flog up and slaps the ends down on Bucky's ass and the moan that comes out of the other man is ungodly.

"Oh God, Stevie, yes!" 

Steve stiffens a little, but Bucky's writhing form is almost too intoxicating. Besides, if he's saying yes. . .

He brings it down again, and the moans increase in cadence. Each slap brings out more musical notes and obscenities than Steve's ever heard from the other man. Pretty soon, there are little stripes of red crisscrossing the other man's back, buttocks and thighs.

The more Bucky cries out, the more he does. It seems the harder he gets, the more in ecstasy Bucky sounds. Still, when one particularly rough stripe barely starts to bleed, he goes softer. 

Bucky grunts in disappointment, until Steve tosses the flog aside, and smooths his hand over one of the brunette's reddened ass cheeks. The sound Bucky makes is enough to get Steve half hard. But this isn't about him, it's about what his lover needs.

His soft hands soothe over those globes of flesh until he swats each of them in stinging succession. Bucky gasps and writhes under his hand, , and he can see the side of his face now, lips stretched in a perfect O, hair in disarray, eyes rolled back in pleasure.

He knows Bucky's going to come, so he redoubles his efforts, alternately swatting and kneading that abused flesh until the other man bursts with a soundless cry, body spasming against the sheets. Steve takes out the salve he had read about, unscrews the lid and starts massaging dollops of the minty smelling stuff into Bucky's abused flesh, taking heart in the way the Bucky practically purrs at his touch.

"Stevie, please," he asks, soft and plaintive. It's only a matter of seconds before he's releasing the knots secured around his wrists and ankles, and pulling Bucky into his arms.

The other man is still hazy and out of it, but he looks up, steel blue eyes full of tranquility. 

"Thank you, Stevie." He whispers, and nuzzles into the crook of the blonde's arm. Steve just strokes the side of Bucky's face softly. 

"Anything you need, Bucky. Anything for you."


End file.
